


la lumière renaît

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ghost Rook Hunt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teen Leona Kingscholar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [WARNING! AU Teen!Leona x Ghost!Rook] Dia diberitahu kalau "cahaya" itu bisa terlahir kembali, sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan. Tapi kapan?
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Di sekolah, Leona sering dengar dari teman-temannya yang bilang kalau kehidupannya itu menyenangkan. Dari lahir sudah jadi pangeran, tinggalnya di istana, bajunya bagus-bagus, makanannya enak-enak, mau melakukan apapun sudah ada pelayan juga dayang yang siap membantu, dan lain, lain sebagainya.

Apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu sebenarnya tidak salah. Ya, Leona mengakui itu. Kehidupannya sebagai pangeran, sebagai seorang bangsawan, adalah suatu berkah. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai rakyat menengah ke bawah yang mau makan roti saja susah, apalagi bisa mendapatkan pakaian dari sutra dan tempat tinggal dengan perapian besar yang hangat.

Ya, dia tidak akan pernah tahu, tapi mereka—yang mengatakan itu semua kepadanya—juga tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang harus dia hadapi sehari-hari di istana.

Dia memang pangeran, tapi pangeran kedua. Apapun yang dia lakukan, akan selalu dipandang belakangan. Dia akan selalu dinomorduakan. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang akan selalu merasakan jadi nomor satu. Bahkan siapa yang akan jadi raja di kemudian hari sudah ditentukan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yang Mulia Farena Kingscholar? Hah! Membayangkan namanya tanpa menyebutnya saja sudah membuat Leona ingin muntah.

Sudah segitu bencinya dia dengan keberadaan sang kakak.

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang tahu tentang penderitaannya ini.

"Hei, singa kecil."

Itu yang mungkin dia pikirkan sebelumnya, sampai suatu ketika, dia bertemu dengan sosok berpakaian serba putih dan topi jerami yang menutupi kepala pirangnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum ketika melihat Leona datang lagi hari ini. "Kau datang lagi ya?"

Ingin sebenarnya Leona ikut tersenyum, tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, jadi dia hanya mengangguk malu-malu. "… U-um, aku datang lagi."

Sosok itu makin melebarkan senyumannya. Tangan kanannya terulur, meminta Leona untuk menggenggamnya. "Kebetulan sekali, karena hari ini ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

…

Selama perjalanan mereka masuk semakin dan semakin dalam ke hutan, tidak lupa dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan, Leona entah kenapa memutar kembali memori pertemuannya pertama kali dengan sosok yang seharusnya tembus pandang ini.

_Saat itu kalau tidak salah sedang hujan, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Dia habis terlibat sebuah pertengkaran dengan beberapa temannya di sekolah karena lama-lama dia muak mendengar mereka yang selalu "memuja" dirinya. Karena dia yakin kalau akan ada guru yang melapor ke istana, jadi dia berencana untuk tidak pulang. Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang semakin lebat, Leona hanya tidak ingin pulang—setidaknya untuk satu malam itu._

_Namun, karena dia tidak tahu harus ke mana, jadi dia hanya pergi ke hutan yang jaraknya juga masih tidak terlalu jauh dari istananya sendiri. Akan ajaib sekali kalau sampai dia menemukan rumah, atau minimal gubuk di dalam hutan itu. Kenapa begitu? Karena hutan itu dikenal sebagai hutan angker._

_Ya … sebenarnya kedengaran bodoh sekali hanya karena alasan itu jadi tidak ada yang sampai berani masuk ke hutan tersebut, tetapi nyatanya, hutan itu memang sungguhan angker._

_Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang ingin mengelola hutan itu menjadi perumahan, atau paling tidak tempat wisata. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang berhasil. Mengambil kayu untuk sekadar dijadikan kayu bakar, buah-buahan untuk dimakan, intinya mengambil apapun yang ada di hutan itu, tidak bisa. Akan ada saja halangannya,_ _entah itu terjatuh sendiri, dilempari buah dan kacang-kacangan, atau yang lainnya. Bahkan ketika akhirnya pernah sudah ada sekelompok buldoser yang datang dan ingin mencoba meratakan hutan itu, mesin buldoser-buldoser itu seketika mati dan saat sudah mati, mereka justru saling bertabrakan dengan sendirinya. Gara-gara hal itu jadi geger satu negeri dan tidak ada yang berani untuk mendekat lagi._

 _Semua hal itu terjadi seakan-akan_ _hutan itu dijaga oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat._

_Hanya saja, Leona tidak memedulikannya. Dia tetap masuk ke hutan dan berteduh di dekat pohon berdaun lebat yang setidaknya bisa sedikit melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan. Dia terus duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon itu, sampai sebuah apel merah segar jatuh ke kepalanya yang kemudian menggelinding mulus ke tanah sebelah dirinya duduk._

_Cukup lama Leona menatap bingung apel itu hingga sebuah suara yang jelas sekali ditujukan padanya terdengar, "Hm? Apa kau tidak suka apel, singa kecil?"_

_Suara itu berasal dari atas pohon yang menjadi sandarannya. Ketika Leona mendongak ke atas, terlihat ada sesosok makhluk yang sepertinya laki-laki, berpakaian serba putih, memiliki rambut pirang yang ditutupi dengan topi jerami. Warna matanya yang kehijauan itu tampak menyala dan Leona butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau warna mata sosok itu ternyata sama dengannya._

_Kulitnya sangat pucat, bahkan aura yang dikeluarkannya sangat memancarkan aura makhluk yang tidak lagi hidup, alias … dia hantu. Leona tahu itu tapi dia tidak ingin lari. Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia takut? Toh hantu itu tidak menyeramkan. Bahkan … dia kelihatan cantik._

_Senyum makhluk halus itu merekah, mungkin merasa lucu karena singa muda itu yang sama sekali tidak takut dengan keberadaannya. Kelihatannya ini bagus, pikir makhluk itu kira-kira._

" _Kau datang ke mari sendiri?" Sosok putih itu terlihat turun perlahan dengan cara mengambang. Dia berdiri tepat di samping Leona yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Kepalanya agak menunduk, supaya bisa melihat wajah sang singa muda dengan lebih jelas lagi. "Ini tempat yang berbahaya, kau tahu? Apalagi untuk anak kecil sepertimu."_

" _Aku sudah empat belas tahun," sanggah Leona tidak terima. Dia akhirnya berdiri, berniat untuk membandingkan tingginya dengan tinggi hantu itu—karena entah bagaimana dia yakin kalau dia akan lebih tinggi darinya, tapi ternyata tidak. Hantu itu masih lebih tinggi darinya, Leona sendiri hanya sekitar sebahu hantu itu. "… M-mungkin aku memang lebih kecil darimu, tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi."_

 _Hantu itu tertawa mendengar pembelaan diri Leona. Kedengarannya sangat menggemaskan. "_ Well _, empat belas memang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau sudah remaja, dan tentu saja itu sangat mengagumkan! Kau pasti akan jadi pria yang gagah kalau sudah dewasa nanti."_

_Karena tidak tahu harus membalas apa, Leona hanya diam dan membiarkan sosok itu mengelilingi dirinya satu kali. Entah apa tujuannya tapi sepertinya dia ingin meneliti … atau mungkin mengenali siapa singa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke hutan yang kemungkinan besar adalah rumah dari hantu ini._

_Oh, jangan-jangan, makhluk halus inikah yang dimaksud_ _orang-orang?_

" _Kulihat-lihat … kau tidak membawa benda apapun selain tas sekolah yang isinya juga hanya buku-buku dan alat tulis. Kau ke sini karena ingin melarikan diri atau apa?" Apa yang dikatakannya itu memang dalam bentuk pertanyaan, tapi Leona berhasil dibuat kagum—sedikit—karena dia seperti bisa menebak apa tujuannya ke sini._

_Leona mengangguk kecil. "Anggap saja begitu."_

" _Tumben sekali …." Tumben? "Biasanya yang datang ke mari adalah orang-orang dengan maksud tidak baik, seperti mengambil apapun yang ada di hutan ini, tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang hanya ingin melarikan diri."_

_Benarkah? "… Mana mungkin dalam ratusan tahun baru aku 'manusia' yang datang ke mari dengan tujuan melarikan diri? Aku yakin sebelum-sebelumku sudah banyak orang dengan pikiran sama."_

_Mata sosok itu berkedip beberapa kali. "Kau sudah bisa menebak kalau aku tinggal di sini dari lama?"_

" _Kau juga kan 'hantu' yang sering diceritakan banyak orang yang merupakan penjaga hutan ini?" tambah Leona tanpa ragu. Dia terdengar sangat berani dan itu membuat sang hantu makin keheranan. "Aku memang tidak pernah lihat wujudmu sebelumnya karena orang-orang juga tidak pernah, tapi dalam sekali lihat pun aku langsung tahu."_

_Sosok itu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kau anak yang pandai ternyata, singa kecil."_

" _Bisa kau berhenti memanggilku begitu?"_

" _Kalau kupanggil_ Roi de Leon _, rasanya masih terlalu cepat untukmu." Hantu itu tersenyum dengan santainya._

_Leona mendecakkan lidah, lagi-lagi tidak senang. "Tetap saja kau menganggapku anak kecil."_

" _Oh, omong-omong apel yang tadi kulemparkan itu buatmu lo."_

_Satu alis singa muda itu naik. Dia mengangkat apel yang sejak tadi masih ada di tangannya. "Apel ini maksudmu?" Hantu itu kembali mengangguk. "… Bukannya kau selalu tidak mengizinkan siapa pun yang ingin makan buah yang ada di hutan ini? Membuat mereka diare setelah makan buah yang ada di sini, misalnya. Kau … ingin membuatku seperti para korbanmu itu?"_

" _Mana mungkin aku akan sejahat itu padamu?" Apel merah tersebut diambil kembali sang hantu, digosoknya beberapa kali ke pakaian serba putihnya, kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke tangan Leona yang hanya diam memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik makhluk tak kasat mata ini. "Sudah kubersihkan. Siap dimakan."_

" _Jangan bercanda!" Leona menunjuk pakaian putih hantu itu. "Kau kan tidak kasat mata, jadi itu tembus pandang! Sama saja!"_

" _Kalau aku tembus pandang, mana bisa aku pegang apel yang sekarang bisa kau pegang juga?" … Benar juga, Leona. Kalau dia hantu sepenuhnya yang tembus pandang, bukankah seharusnya dia tidak bisa memegang benda tiga dimensi seperti apel ini? "Sekarang aku sedang memunculkan wujudku di hadapanmu, jadi aku tidak lagi tembus pandang. Kau bahkan bisa memelukku kalau kau mau." Hantu itu terlihat merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menerima pelukan hangat dari sang singa muda._

_Leona melihatnya tak acuh dan mulai memberikan apel merah itu satu gigitan besar. "Tidak sudi aku memelukmu."_

" _Jahat!" Meski kelihatannya menangis, tapi Leona tahu kalau itu hanya air mata buaya, jadi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja. "Padahal aku sudah mentraktirmu makan malam …."_

" _Ini baru makanan pembuka, makan malamnya pakai daging," ujar Leona dengan nada "menyuruh" seperti apa yang biasa dia lakukan kalau sedang ada di rumah._

_Dan barulah dia sadar kalau dia sedang tidak di rumah. Dia sedang ada di hutan, bersama dengan seorang hantu yang hanya bisa memberinya sebuah apel untuk dimakan._

_Hantu itu terus memperhatikan sang singa yang masih terdiam dengan apel yang belum habis di tangannya. "… Mau pulang?"_ _tebak hantu itu._

" _Eh?" Pertanyaan dari hantu itu menyadarkan Leona yang akhirnya memberi sebuah gelengan cepat sebagai balasan. "Tidak. Setidaknya sampai besok, aku tidak mau pulang."_

" _Hmmm …." Hantu itu meraih tangan Leona yang lain yang sedang tidak memegang apel, kemudian menggeretnya ke dalam hutan. Segala macam pertanyaan dan protesan dilontarkan singa muda itu, namun sang hantu pura-pura menutup telinga. "Tadi mau makan daging kan untuk makan malam? Kita bisa berburu dulu sebelum gelap. Biasanya jam-jam segini rusa atau kelinci masih belum pulang ke sarangnya masing-masing."_

" _B-berburu …?!" Leona terkaget—tentu saja, karena dia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berburu. Mana ada seorang bangsawan berburu untuk makanannya, di saat dia bisa langsung meminta pada para pelayannya?_

" _Aku tahu kau pangeran, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan?" Heh …? Hantu ini sudah tahu status Leona?! Y-ya … dia hantu sih, ditambah hutan ini juga tidak jauh dari istananya, jadi bisa saja … tapi tetap saja, Leona terkejut ketika mendengar itu._

" _Untuk pemula mungkin jangan langsung ke rusa, kita akan mulai dari kelinci," katanya lagi. "Karena aku tidak ikut makan, kau hanya boleh mengambil sesuai kebutuhan perutmu. Tidak lebih."_

_Meski agak ragu, Leona mengangguk kecil. "… Iya."_

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai."

Oh …? Cukup lama juga ternyata Leona sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka sudah sampai di suatu tempat yang sepertinya menjadi tempat di mana ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan hantu ini. Namun, sejauh manapun matanya mengedarkan pandang, Leona tidak menemukan apa-apa selain pepohonan. _Maa_ , itu karena mereka masih di dalam hutan.

"… Kau bercanda?"

Hantu itu menoleh, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Bercanda bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini!?" Leona membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah "menunjuk" sekitar mereka yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah _hutan_. "Kita tetap di dalam hutan?! Tidak ke mana-mana?!"

"Memang di hutan kan?" Balasan enteng yang hantu itu berikan membuat Leona jadi ingin melemparinya dengan batu. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, hantu itu sudah meneruskan kembali ucapannya, "Yang mau aku tunjukkan padamu itu _ini_ , pohon ini."

Leona melihat ke pohon besar di dekat mereka yang ditepuk-tepuk oleh hantu itu. Dilihatnya dari bawah sampai ke atas, dan ternyata itu adalah pohon apel yang secara mengejutkan, ukurannya jauh, jauh lebih besar dari pohon apel yang biasa dia tahu dan lihat.

"… Pohon apel?"

"Yep." Hanya dengan sekali lompat, hantu itu langsung naik ke atas pohon dan duduk di salah satu dahan besarnya yang kokoh. Dia melipat kakinya sambil melihat ke singa muda yang masih berdiri diam di bawah sana. "Tidak ikut ke sini?"

"Untuk apa?" balas Leona acuh tak acuh, yang membuat hantu itu terlihat sedikit tidak senang.

Lagi, dengan sekali lompat, sosok yang seharusnya tembus pandang itu sudah kembali lagi ke bawah, memegang pinggang sang singa muda—setengah memeluknya, kemudian membawanya ke atas. Leona hampir saja berteriak akibat dibawa dengan tiba-tiba begitu.

"Kau sedang apa, dasar mesum?!"

"Wow, kau bersemangat sekali, Yang Mulia."

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" Leona mencoba melepaskan diri namun tidak berhasil. Cengkeraman hantu ini ternyata lebih kuat dari yang dia duga! "Lepas—"

"Kalau kulepas, kau bisa jatuh," suaranya terdengar rendah ketika mengatakannya. Bulu-bulu halus di leher Leona seketika berdiri.

Karena hantu itu masih setengah memeluk dirinya, jarak di antara mereka jadi sangat tipis, bahkan Leona bisa sedikit merasakan udara dingin yang entah dikeluarkan dengan sengaja atau tidak dari mulutnya. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, akhirnya Leona bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

_Dia sungguhan cantik …._


	2. Chapter 2

"Singa kecil?"

"Eh …?" Ah, ya ampun, Leona jadi melamun di saat dia masih berada di _pelukan_ hantu itu! Buru-buru dia melepas paksa pegangan tangan dingin itu dan menggeser duduknya, menjauh. "… A-aku tidak akan jatuh."

"Yakin?"

Leona mengangguk. "Kalaupun aku jatuh dan mati, kau yang akan disalahkan nantinya."

Seketika hantu itu tertawa. "Lalu aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini dan kita akan menjalani kehidupan baru di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Ide yang bagus."

"Kau gila?!" Bohong namanya kalau Leona tidak takut dengan perkataan _nyeleneh_ hantu itu barusan. Apa-apaan dengan dia yang seolah setuju kalau Leona mati? Sampai segala berencana akan membawanya … membawanya ke suatu tempat dan menjalani kehidupan baru ….

Memangnya mereka mau menikah atau bagaimana ….

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa sedikit senang …?

Hanya memikirkan itu sudah sanggup membuat Leona merasa terbakar. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau dirinya dan hantu cantik yang satu ini bisa benar-benar menikah nantinya. Dan … _bodoh!_ Kenapa Leona malah memikirkan hal seperti ini?!

"Singa kecil."

"A-apa?!" Gawat, dia melamun lagi seperti tadi, tapi yang ini sepertinya lebih parah karena dia jadi susah fokus dan salah tingkah begini! Tetap pada _kakimu_ , Leona Kingscholar!

Hantu itu berusaha memetik apel yang berbuah tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Kelihatannya dia tidak tahu—atau memilih untuk tidak peduli—dengan Leona yang masih saja disibukkan dengan perang batinnya sendiri. Meski sudah kembali lagi ke kenyataan, pikiran Leona masih sesekali kembali ke bayangan-bayangan aneh—yang juga pastinya membahagiakan—mereka berdua yang hidup bersama di sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari orang banyak apalagi hiruk-pikuk kota.

"Kuberikan lagi apel ini padamu," kata hantu itu seraya menyerahkan apel yang baru saja berhasil dipetiknya. "Ini mengingatkanku ke hari pertama kita bertemu, bukan begitu?"

Leona masih tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud hantu itu—tentu saja, tapi dia tetap menerima apel ranum tersebut. "… Terima kasih, dan ternyata kau mendapatkan apel yang waktu itu dari pohon ini?"

"Begitulah." Setelah itu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, begitu pula dengan Leona yang memilih untuk mengikuti _kemauannya_ sambil memakan apel yang, secara mengejutkan, rasanya benar-benar sama dengan yang saat itu. _Maa_ , dua apel pemberian hantu cantik yang sudah dia makan memang berasal dari pohon yang sama, jadi wajar saja kalau rasanya sama.

Di dalam keheningan itu, Leona mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan memperhatikan pemandangan hutan dari atas sini sambil terus memakan apelnya sedikit demi sedikit. Rupanya dia berada cukup tinggi sampai bisa melihat sedikit beberapa menara dari istananya. Tidak buruk juga ternyata naik-naik ke sini.

"Apa kau tahu kalau cahaya bisa terlahir kembali, singa kecil?"

Sambil masih terus fokus dengan apelnya, Leona menjawab, "Tidak, dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan itu sebenarnya. Ditambah, kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan menyedihkan itu? Sejak tadi aku mencoba menahannya tapi lama-lama tidak kuat juga."

"Hahaha! Jadi kau ingin kupanggil apa?" Bibir pucat itu membentuk senyum miring yang bertujuan menggoda Leona. " _Sayang_?"

_**Krek!** _

"Whoa—!"

"Ups, hampir saja." Untunglah hantu itu bergerak cepat dan berhasil menangkap Leona yang hampir jatuh. Yang jatuh hanya apel yang masih belum habis, tapi itu bukan masalah besar karena apel masih bisa diambil lagi, tidak dengan nyawa. "Jangan tiba-tiba salah tingkah gitu dong, bahaya."

"Kau yang jangan tiba-tiba!?" Percuma. Tidak peduli _sebarbar_ apa Leona memberontak meminta dilepaskan, hantu itu masih tidak mau melepaskannya. Mungkin dia takut kalau _singa kecilnya_ ini bisa benar-benar jatuh setelah ini. "Ugh … kau ini kenapa sih? Dasar orang aneh."

" _Hantu_."

Leona memutar bola matanya. "Terserah."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Merasa kalau Leona tidak lagi melakukan penolakan, hantu itu menyamankan duduk keduanya; dia mundur sedikit agar bisa bersandar ke batang pohon besar itu, meluruskan kakinya ke atas dahan, dan menempatkan Leona di antara kedua kakinya. Singa ini benar-benar sudah menyerah tampaknya, karena dia sama sekali tidak menolak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Pertanyaanku yang tadi belum kau jawab," tagih hantu itu yang dagunya dengan seenaknya bersandar di atas kepala Leona.

"… Yang mana," balas sang pangeran kedua, pura-pura lupa.

Kelakuan singa muda yang satu ini memang selalu berhasil membuat hantu itu gemas, dan sekarang dia tidak ragu lagi untuk mencubit pipinya yang masih menyisakan sedikit lemak bayi—walau pada akhirnya tangannya ditepis juga oleh si korban pencubitan. "Yang soal cahaya tadi itu lo, _Yang Mulia_. Yang cahaya bisa terlahir kembali."

"Oh …," Leona pura-pura teringat. "Tapi kan tadi aku juga sudah jawab? Kalau aku tidak tahu."

"Mmm …." Ingin sekali Leona melihat wajah apa yang sedang dibuat hantu ini, namun sayang dia tidak bisa selain helai rambut pirangnya yang lurus. "Kalau begitu, yang tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya kau dengar?"

Leona agak melamun karena terlalu fokus pada rambut halus itu sampai telat membalas, "… Um."

Hantu itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengakibatkan rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak kecil dan itu membuat Leona ingin mengelusnya, tapi dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan hasratnya itu. "Yang pertama ya … tidak masalah juga sih, yang penting kau sudah tahu sekarang."

"… Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah tahu?" Leona masih enggan melepas pandangannya pada rambut itu hingga kata-kata yang berikutnya dia dengar seketika membuyarkan segala macam fantasinya.

"Karena aku mau pamit pergi."

Perasaan Leona sudah tidak enak, tapi dia masih berusaha untuk biasa saja. "… Kau mau pindah rumah?"

"Bukan." Hantu itu sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dan membiarkan Leona yang sedari tadi ingin bertukar pandang dengannya, melakukan apa yang diinginkannya itu. Tentu Leona akan dibuat terkejut ketika hantu itu membuat ekspresi serius yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Leona lihat. "Aku akan _pergi_. Ke surga."

_**Deg …** _

Firasat jeleknya yang belum lama dirasakan, ternyata benar saja terjadi. Seketika Leona memenuhi kepalanya dengan kata-kata, "Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bohong."

Sayangnya, seolah bisa membaca kata-kata yang ada di dalam kepala Leona, hantu itu menggeleng. Wajahnya memang sudah tidak sekaku tadi, tapi senyuman yang dia berikan terlihat sekali dipaksakannya.

"Aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus segera kembali."

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" Leona menjauhkan dirinya, membalikkan badan agar bisa berhadapan dengan makhluk halus itu. "Bukannya … bukannya kau penjaga hutan ini? Kau sudah ratusan tahun di sini kan?! Seharusnya kau tidak pergi kan?! Seharusnya kau _abadi_ kan?!"

"Aku bukan Tuhan atau para Dewa, sayangnya. Aku tidak abadi," jawab hantu itu dengan ringan. Dia terlihat seperti membuang napasnya, meski tidak akan ada karbondioksida yang keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya. "… Ini berhubungan dengan syarat hidupku. Syarat yang sudah kubawa sejak aku dilahirkan di sini."

Leona ingin balas bicara sesuatu, tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Kepalanya kosong seketika, dan hanya bisa membiarkan hantu itu meneruskan _kisahnya_ , "Karena aku lahir dari harapan orang-orang dari generasi-generasi sebelummu yang menginginkan _sosok_ penjaga untuk hutan ini, aku termasuk ke _cahaya_. Agak sulit menjelaskannya, tapi intinya, menjadi cahaya ada larangan yang harus dihindari."

"… Dan apa larangan itu?" tanya Leona yang pada akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ini karena si hantu seperti memberinya kesempatan. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan tetap diam, menunggu hantu itu untuk terus melanjutkan.

Hantu itu terenyum, yang masih saja terkesan dipaksakan di mata Leona. "Aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan 'yang bernapas', alias kalian, para _manusia_ ," jelas hantu itu yang membuat kedua kaki Leona lemas seketika. Untungnya dia tidak sampai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sekali berhubungan, meski hanya menyapa, masaku langsung tersisa tiga puluh hari di bumi dan wujudku akan bisa dilihat oleh 'yang bernapas' detik itu juga," sambung hantu itu yang masih saja setia dengan senyumannya yang lama-lama terkesan menyebalkan bagi Leona. "Dan ini sudah pertemuan kita yang ketiga puluh hari kan? Itu artinya, di hari ini, di jam yang sama saat aku menyapamu untuk yang pertama kali, aku akan kembali ke surga."

Leona masih terus mencerna kata-kata hantu itu yang membuatnya merasa sangat tidak percaya, namun akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. "Wujudmu bisa langsung dilihat, katamu …? Berarti … di awal, ketika kau bilang _kau memunculkan wujudmu_ yang di mana kau seharusnya sengaja, kau bohong …?"

Agak ragu, hantu itu mengangguk. "… Maaf."

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena untuk apa aku bilang?" balasnya cepat. "Kita baru bertemu kan? Aku masih belum mengenalmu—selain statusmu yang sebagai pangeran, dan kau juga masih belum mengenalku. Apakah aku akan langsung blak-blakan menceritakan hal yang termasuk pribadi ini?"

Dia … sama sekali tidak salah. Leona tidak bisa menyangkal, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dada kirinya terasa sangat sakit? Bahkan kedua matanya juga panas. Dia ingin menangis ….

Hantu itu memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, mungkin menenangkan diri, sambil menunggu Leona untuk kembali "siap". Ah, tapi waktunya tidak banyak. Tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya kau tidak perlu khawatir juga."

Mata Leona kembali bersinggungan dengan mata hijau yang teduh itu. "… Apa lagi itu? Maksudnya aku tidak perlu khawatir karena kau akan langsung tiba ke surga dengan selamat tanpa cacat atau apapun itu?"

"Ya, itu ada benarnya juga." Tanpa diduga hantu itu justru tertawa kecil. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Leona barusan terdengar sedikit lucu baginya. "Sayangnya bukan itu maksudku."

"… Lalu apa?"

"Yang tadi sempat kukatakan padamu," Hantu itu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah mulai memudar, diikuti dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain dengan perlahan, "soal _cahaya yang bisa lahir kembali_."

_**Deg!** _

Tunggu dulu …! Apakah itu maksudnya—

"—aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Hantu itu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar andalannya. "Tentu saja! Aku akan terlahir kembali, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu menungguku."

Baru saja Leona ingin tersenyum hingga ia teringat akan sesuatu. "… Tapi, berapa lama?"

"Entahlah," jawab hantu itu cepat karena tubuhnya yang sudah semakin menyatu dengan udara. "Tidak ada yang pernah tahu berapa lama _sebuah cahaya_ bisa mendapat gilirannya untuk terlahir kembali menjadi 'yang bernapas'. Aku dan kau … hanya bisa menung—"

"Sebentar!" Leona mencoba meraih tangan hantu itu yang, sayang sekali, tidak bisa lagi disentuh. Padahal dia ingin menggenggamnya untuk yang terakhir kali …! "Tunggu! Sebentar! Setidaknya … setidaknya … beritahu aku namamu!"

Mata hantu itu melebar dan berkedip beberapa kali. "Ya ampun … sudah satu bulan kita bersama dan aku belum memperkenalkan diri."

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini!" panik Leona karena hantu itu yang kian memudar tapi dia tidak kunjung dapatkan jawaban yang dia mau. "Cepatlah! Sebelum terlambat!"

"Hahahaha!" hantu itu justru tertawa dan itu membuat Leona semakin kesal. Namun kemudian dia berkata dengan nada lembut dan menyejukkan. " _Rook Hunt_. Namaku Rook Hunt, _Leona Kingscholar-kun_."

_**Pats!** _

Sosok cantik berpakaian serba putih dan topi jerami itu akhirnya benar-benar menghilang, tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali kenangan-kenangan manis di kepala Leona. Ya, semua kenangan itu memang manis, tapi kalau harus terputar sekarang, rasanya—

"—sakit, bodoh …."


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak kepergian Rook Hunt sang hantu bertopi jerami. Sudah satu minggu pula Leona selalu menghabiskan waktu dari sepulang sekolah sampai menjelang makan malam di hutan, duduk di atas dahan pohon apel yang sama. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi tubuhnya lah yang membawanya ke sini, setiap hari.

Lagi, matanya menelusur setiap pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Pemandangan yang sama dengan saat dia lihat bersama dengan sang hantu, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemdangan itu. Yang berubah hanyalah suasananya yang tak lagi sama.

Kali ini, dia sendirian.

Senyum dan tawa yang biasa menyambutnya kala mendatangi hutan, sudah tidak ada lagi. Genggaman tangan dinginnya yang secara misterius bisa terasa hangat, juga sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak disangka dia akan merindukan itu semua, bahkan sampai ke ucapan-ucapannya yang kadang aneh dan butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna maksudnya.

Baru satu minggu memang, tapi rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Dan apakah dia berlebihan kalau merasakan itu? Mungkin. Hanya saja … sepertinya karena Leona sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam racauannya yang selalu menemaninya tiga puluh hari belakangan, jadi kalau tidak mendengarnya satu hari … rasanya sudah seperti selamanya.

Dan Leona tidak suka ini. "Memang seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyapaku sekalian, hantu sialan …."

Andai mereka tidak kenal. Andai mereka tidak mengobrol banyak. Andai mereka tidak berburu bersama. Andai Rook tidak menyapanya duluan.

Andai Leona juga tidak ke hutan hanya untuk melarikan diri saat itu ….

Andai waktu bisa diulang, dan andai Leona tahu jadinya akan begini, dia memilih untuk langsung pulang saja ke istana. Tidak peduli mendengar amarah kakaknya yang menjengkelkan, yang penting dia tidak bertemu dengan Rook Hunt dan tidak akan pernah mengenalnya.

Andai saja ….

_**Tes** _

Ah, hancur sudah pertahanannya selama satu minggu ini. Padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan kalah dengan perasaan memalukan yang tidak mau dia akui ini. Tapi ternyata tetap saja gagal.

"… Padahal kau cuma hantu."

Ya. Padahal Rook Hunt cuma hantu.

"Padahal kau sering menjahiliku."

Ya. Padahal Rook Hunt sering menjahili Leona.

"Padahal … _harusnya_ aku tidak suka itu."

Ya. Padahal seharusnya Leona tidak menyukainya.

"… Tapi kenapa … kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini?"

Karena Leona sudah tahu apa perasaannya, namun dia masih tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia memiliki suatu perasaan yang tadinya dia pikir adalah sesuatu hal yang memalukan, dan orang yang membuatnya memiliki rasa itu adalah seorang makhluk halus yang bernapas saja tidak. Dan di saat dia menyadari perasaan memalukan itu, seseorang yang membuatnya begini malah sudah tidak ada di mana-mana.

Terang saja dia merasa sakit.

Leona memegangi dada kirinya yang sesak. Meremat fabrik pakaian yang menutupinya kuat-kuat. Bibirnya juga menjadi sasaran gigitannya sendiri demi menghindari suara-suara aneh yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan kel—

" _Hiks_ …!" Ah, sudah terlambat sepertinya.

"Rook Hunt … keparat … _hiks_ …!" Perasaannya mulai tumpah ruah ketika menyebut namanya.

"Rook … Hunt … _hiks_ …." Semakin dan semakin tumpah.

"Rook … _hiks_ … Rook …." Sudah semakin banyak air matanya yang keluar dan sekarang … Leona tidak peduli lagi.

Dia menangis sejadinya, mengisi setiap ruang di hutan yang sunyi dengan tangisannya seorang. Dia tidak lagi peduli dengan sekitarnya, apakah nanti ada orang yang mendengar tangisannya atau tidak. Tidak, dia tidak peduli.

Leona hanya ingin menangis. Hanya itu.

"… _Aku_ _akan terlahir kembali, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu menungguku."_

Iya … tapi kapan?

…

_About thirty years after_

Pasar hari ini ramai juga ya. Tidak biasanya seramai ini sebelumnya. Apakah karena sebentar lagi ada pesta penyambutan pangeran baru? Mungkin.

Oh ya. Kakaknya, sang raja, akan mendapat momongan lagi di usianya yang sudah kepala lima. Ini adalah anaknya yang keempat dari istri keduanya, setelah istri pertamanya meninggal lima tahun lalu karena sakit. _Well_ , itu bukan urusan Leona sebagai pangeran kedua yang bahkan menikah saja belum. Lagian, untuk apa menikah? Toh dia tidak akan jadi raja. _Menjomblo_ sampai mati pun tidak akan berdampak apapun.

"Heh! Aku menikah pun juga tidak akan dapat keturunan."

Ya … karena dia sadar dia tidak suka perempuan. Terima kasih kepada hantu Rook Hunt itu yang membuatnya jadi begini.

Omong-omong soal Rook Hunt … ini sudah sekitar tiga puluh tahun berlalu dan batang hidungnya masih saja tidak kelihatan. Dia berjanji akan terlahir kembali, tapi buktinya? Dia tidak muncul juga.

Leona menyeringai mengingat _janji_ sang hantu saat itu. "Dia saja tidak tahu kapan akan terlahir kembali, dan ini sudah tiga puluh tahun," dia bicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil terus berjalan menembus kerumunan orang di pasar. Tangannya menurunkan sedikit tudung jubah yang dia kenakan karena barusan sepertinya ada beberapa wanita yang hampir menyadari identitasnya. "… Sepertinya harus tunggu aku sampai jadi kakek-kakek dulu baru mun—"

Hm? Kenapa berhen—oh …? Oooh …?! Apakah yang aku lihat dengan yang Leona lihat ini sama?

Seorang laki-laki muda yang mungkin masih di usia remajanya, terlihat tengah bercengkerama dengan salah satu penjual biji kopi yang sudah renta. Meski kepalanya ditutupi dengan topi pemburu coklat dengan bulu putih yang menghiasi satu sisinya, Leona bisa dengan jelas melihat rambutnya yang bob pirang itu. Postur tubuhnya mungkin lebih kecil dari yang dia ingat, tapi Leona sangat yakin …

"… itu Rook Hunt."

_**Dap dap dap** _

_**Grep!** _

Setelah menembus paksa kerumunan orang, Leona berhasil berdiri di sebelah sosok itu dan langsung mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat. Tentu tindakan Leona ini bisa mengejutkan siapa pun, terutama orang yang tangannya sedang ditahan oleh sang pangeran singa. Sosok itu beradu pandang dengan Leona yang sukses menghentikan napasnya selama beberapa detik.

Mata hijau yang nyaris serupa dengan miliknya. Kulit putih dan halus. Bibir tipis yang tidak kemerahan namun terlihat lembap. Rambut pirang dengan potongan bob, tak lupa topi yang menjadi ciri khas—meski bukan lagi topi jerami.

Tidak salah lagi …! Orang ini yang dicarinya selama ini!

"Kau—"

"Oh!? Yang Mulia Pangeran Leona kah?" _Sial_. Baru saja Leona ingin menyapa, penjual biji kopi yang tadi sempat mengobrol dengan sosok yang tangannya ada dalam genggamannya ini malah memotong. "Anda berkeliling seperti biasanya ya, Yang Mulia."

… Apa penjual ini menyadari kegiatannya sehari-hari? _W-well_ , Leona memang selalu berkeliling kota—termasuk pasar, tentu saja—setiap hari. Wajar saja kalau ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Hm? Tapi kan …

"… aku selalu 'menutupi' diriku seperti ini? Dan kau menyadarinya, Tuan?"

"Tentu saja!" balas penjual yang sudah tak lagi muda itu dengan riang. "Mungkin memang agak sulit untuk menyadarinya kalau hanya sekali dua kali lihat, tapi kan Yang Mulia setiap hari lewat sini? Di saat saya juga setiap hari selalu berjualan di sini. Lama-lama jadi sadar."

Ya, sama dengan dugaannya sebelumnya.

"Apa Yang Mulia … kenal dengan Rook-chan?"

"… Rook-chan?"

Penjual itu mengangguk. Matanya mengarah ke bocah yang pergelangan tangannya masih Leona pegang. "Salah satu karyawan dari kafenya Tuan Schoenheit yang selalu datang untuk membeli biji kopiku. Tiba-tiba saja Yang Mulia menghampiri, jadi kupikir apa Yang Mulia mengenalnya … begitu."

Kedua pasang mata hijau itu kembali bertemu. Bocah yang dipanggil "Rook-chan" itu menatap Leona dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, "Tapi aku mengenalnya hanya sebatas dia pangeran?" yang mana itu membuat Leona tersenyum tipis.

_Dia tidak mengingatku, tentu saja. Tapi … biarlah._

"Ya … bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Leona kemudian, masih dengan senyumnya yang makin membuat Rook bingung. "Aku mengenalnya."


End file.
